The Final Battle
by pottergirls
Summary: Samantha had fought all the way through the Elite Four now she faced the final battle. Her opponent was the Pokemon Master Ash. Could she defeat him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone.**

 **This is my first Pokemon fanfic, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Samantha look at her opponent on the other side of the field, the Pokémon Master Ash was a formidable opponent. She had managed to beat the elite four and had come to the final battle, she had to beat him to become the Pokémon Master but Ash was not an easy trainer to beat.

He had become the Pokémon Master over 7 years ago and every year he offers one trainer to the chance to battle him for the title without having to go through the elite four. Sam had been given that opportunity but had failed at the last hurdle. But this time she had gone through the whole process and would now face the Pokémon Master for a second time.

She knew her Pokémon well, she knew their strengths and weaknesses and how much they could endure but she knew that it was going to be a hard fight.

The referee stood at the side of the ring and said.

"The match for the Pokémon Master title will now begin. Trainers call your first Pokémon."

"Sam I hope you are ready for this. You may have battled me before but this is different." Ash called.

"Last time we only lost by one Pokémon but this time I know we can do it." Sam called back.

"Ok then, Meganium let's get this going!" ash said and threw a pokeball into the ring. Meganium emerged looking pumped and ready to go.

"Ah Meganium, I remember battling you last time and how difficult you were to beat but I fill you will know this Pokémon, Flareon time to shine!" Sam replied realising her own Pokémon.

"Your fame as an Eevee trainer still proceeds you I see. Your Flareon was a hard opponent to beat and I think it will be again." Ash said.

Ever since I was little I wanted to be an Eevee trainer and so when I was 10 I didn't start with one of the normal Pokémon starters but an Eevee. We travelled through all the regions collecting Eevee's and evolving them into all of the evolutions. Flareon was the first of 8, I knew she could stand up to a lot and would give Meganium a run for its money.

"The first fight is between Meganium v Flareon, begin." The referee said.

"Alright Meganium let's get this match going Bullet Seed!" Ash called.

"Flareon dodge and use Flamethrower." Sam called back.

Meganium's bullet seed flew through the air before dodging Flareon's Flamethrower. Flareon jumped as the bullet seed was about to hit.

"Flareon use agility then Flamethrower again." Sam called.

"Meganium Vine Whip, try and catch it." Ash called.

Flareon darted from side to side while gaining speed, Meganium whipped the ground trying to get hold of Flareon but Flareon was too quick and got a direct hit with her Flamethrower. Meganium recoiled from the blast but was far from knocked out.

"Flareon Fire Spin." Sam called.

"Meganium Double Team." Ash called.

Thousands of copies of Meganium started to appear; Flareon looked around trying to work out which one was the real one. Sam though then called.

"Flareon use Heat wave, burn off the copies then use Fire Blast." Sam called.

Flareon inhaled and let out and heat wave that knocked out all of the copies. Meganium gave a cry as the Heat Wave hit; Flareon saw Meganium and quickly sent a Fire Blast flying towards Meganium. The Fire Blast was so strong Meganium was sent backwards and slammed into the wall. A wall of smoke flew up and no one could see Meganium. Finally the smoke cleared to show Meganium knocked out.

"Meganium is unable to battle, Flareon wins." The referee said.

"Yeah well done Flareon." Sam said jumping for joy.

"Meganium return. Well done Sam, Meganium was always going to have a fight on its hands against a fire type. Let's see how you do against my own fire Pokémon. Charizard let's fly!" ash called and threw another pokeball. Charizard appeared with a mighty roar.

"Flareon return. Charizard was able to beat me last time but not this time but I have just the right Pokémon to use and you might be surprised." Sam replied and threw a pokeball into the ring. Golem appeared leaving Ash shocked.

"A Golem and everyone thought you were just an Eevee trainer." He said.

"I may be known for my Eevee's but I needed Pokémon for Eevee's that don't have that type of evolutions plus some that wanted to join me in my journey. Golem joined me as a Geodude, he has been a loyal Pokémon." Sam replied.

"Well let's see how he fares. Charizard let's go, Flamethrower." ash called.

"Golem dig." Sam called.

Golem dug down, Charizard's Flamethrower flew over where Golem was just a minute ago. Charizard looked around looking to where Golem was going to come out. Sam listened and then smiled.

"Golem now Rock Smash." She called.

Golem dug up quickly right in front of Charizard, rocks flew at Charizard. Charizard tried to block them but was hit but 3 rocks hit him, he flew backwards and let out a roar as he hit the ground.

"Charizard! Are you ok?" ash called.

Charizard got up with a huff and nodded.

"All right then, use Fly, get high up then use Dragon Rush." Ash called.

Charizard flew high up in the air then turned and shot back down gaining speed.

"Golem use dig." Sam called.

Golem started to dig down but wasn't fast enough. Charizard grabbed Golem by its feet and hurled it across the field. It landed hard, a cloud of dust obscured where Golem had landed. Sam watched as the dust started to settle but was Golem alright.

* * *

 **Will Golem be ok, find out in the next installment**

 **Please review as any help would be useful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The dust took for ever to settle, Sam didn't look away but wasn't sure if Golem was going to be ok. She knew Golem wasn't that strong but she had faith in her Pokémon. She thought back to the last time she faced Charizard.

{Flashback}

Two years earlier

"This battle has come down to the final match. The challenger Sam has fought bravely and managed to fight of 5 of the Pokémon Master's Pokémon but Ash fought back and we are now heading into the final fight. It is Charizard V Jolteon, Jolteon may have the upper hand but Charizard has fought many electric Pokémon and won. Let's get back to the action." The announcer said.

Sam stood there thinking, she knew her Pokémon had fought bravely but could they win. Flareon, Espeon, Glaceon, Umbreon and Vaporeon had all fought well and now Jolteon was the only left. Ash's Charizard was strong but could Jolteon take it down.

"Sam, whatever the outcome you have been a great opponent." Ash said.

"Thanks." Sam replied.

The referee stepped forwards and said "The final battle is Charizard V Jolteon, trainers begin."

"Jolteon let's get this started Quick Attack followed by Thunderbolt." Sam called.

"Charizard Fly." Ash called.

Jolteon rushed forward and sent a Thunderbolt towards Charizard but missed as Charizard flew high up into the sky and disappeared. Jolteon looked up to try and find Charizard but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Jolteon watch out keep moving." Sam called.

Jolteon darted around all the while watching out for Charizard.

Ash smiled and called "Charizard now!"

A flash from the sky and Charizard came swooping back down to the ground. Jolteon saw Charizard at the last second and tried to get off a Thunderbolt but was too late; Charizard smashed into Jolteon and sent Jolteon flying into the wall.

"JOLTEON!" Sam shouted.

A wall of smoke covered where Jolteon was and as it started to clear Jolteon could still be seen moving.

"Jolteon are you ok?" Sam called.

Jolteon nodded and came back onto the field. Sam saw that Jolteon was battered and bruised; she knew Jolteon wouldn't be able to stand up to much more.

"Jolteon are you sure you want to carry on?" Sam asked.

Jolteon nodded again.

"Jolteon whatever happens you have fought well." Sam called to Jolteon.

"Ok Charizard lets finish this Flamethrower." Ash called.

"Dodge it then use Discharge." Sam called back.

Jolteon managed to dodge the flames and then let off an electrical charge that hit Charizard in the back paralyzing him. Jolteon was starting to look very tired.

"Jolteon Thunderbolt." Sam called.

"Charizard Flamethrower." Ash called back.

Both Pokémon sent there attacks at the same time and collided in the centre of the field, smoke and dust flew up into the air Sam shielded her eyes and heard ash call a command but couldn't hear what it was. All of a suddenly the smoke parted and Charizard darted towards Jolteon and shot a Flamethrower at Jolteon at point blank range.

"JOLTEON!" Sam shouted.

Jolteon was left lying on the ground, it was knocked out.

"Jolteon is unable to battle, Charizard wins. The winner and still the Pokémon Master Ash." The referee said.

"He's done it again! For the 5th time Ash has reclaimed his Pokémon title. A big congratulations to Samantha who with her Pokémon fought bravely to the end." The announcer said.

Sam didn't hear the announcer as she left the trainer podium and went to where Jolteon lay. She knelt down and carefully picked up Jolteon. As she knelt there Ash came over.

"You fought well and you almost had me." He said.

"I thank you for giving me the opportunity to face you and I make this promise to you now. I may have lost today but I will come back one day and I will go through the whole process, I will take on the elite four and then fight you for you title." Sam said with as much courage she could muster.

"You are a strong trainer, I will hold you to that promise and I look forward to that day." Ash replied.

Sam got up and smiled to Ash. Ash smiled then put out his hand and said.

"Promise?"

"Promise!" Sam replied as she took Ash's hand.

{End of Flashback}

Out on the field the dust was finally starting to settle, the shape of Golem started to appear. He was still standing; he was bruised all over but still up for a fight.

"Golem are you alright? Do you still want to battle?" Sam asked.

Golem nodded glaring at Charizard.

"Your Golem is strong but it looks very tired are you sure you want it to carry on?" ash said.

"I have faith in my Pokémon if they are unable to battle then I will withdraw but if they want to carry on fighting I won't stop them." Sam replied.

"You have a lot of faith in your Pokémon and I admire that. You can show that you are caring trainer and know when your Pokémon have had enough." Ash said.

"You should know this from our last battle but I have learned some new tricks from our last battle. Golem Smack Down!" Sam replied.

Golem charged at Charizard which was still flying, jumped up, grabbed its tail and brought Charizard crashing down. Another cloud erupted but quickly settled. When it cleared Charizard was lying flat on its back knocked out.

"Charizard is unable to battle Golem wins." The Referee said.

"Yeah, well done Golem." Sam said jumping for joy.

"Well done Sam, you certainly have got stronger since then. It seems I have underestimated you, Charizard was strong but you found its weakness." Ash replied calling Charizard back.

"Thank you Ash. I will admit I was worried when Charizard almost knocked Golem out." Sam said.

"Well I have been leant on you but now you challenge will only get harder." Ash replied.

"Then let's get going I am going to stick with Golem." Sam said.

"Well you next opponent will not be as easy to beat, Snorlax you up." Ash said.

Snorlax came onto the field sleeping, Sam wasn't surprised Snorlax is known for its ability to sleep and eat.

"Nice I have seen Snorlax's in the wild but never dreamed of catching one." Sam replied.

"Well then shall we get this battle started?" ash said.

"The battle between Snorlax V Golem will commence." The referee called.

* * *

 **Well hope you like this chapter.**

 **Holz79 - glad you like it.**

 **Sometimes Rini - hope you liked the back story.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while but i got writers block.**

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"Golem use dig." Sam called.

Ash said nothing. Sam look puzzled, why wasn't Ash giving Snorlax a command. Snorlax was asleep and wouldn't obey any command Ash gave him. Golem had dug its way underground and was waiting for Sam's next command.

"Come on up Golem." Sam called.

"Snorlax now!" Ash called.

Golem came shooting up right in front of Snorlax but before it could finish it's attack Snorlax's eyes opened, It drew a breath and then shot a Hyper Beam at Golem at point blank range. Golem went flying backwards and landed behind Sam's podium.

"GOLEM!" Sam shouted.

As the dust settled Sam could see Golem trying to stand but it couldn't and fell down.

Golem is unable to battle, Snorlax wins." The Referee called.

"Well done Golem you did the team proud today." Sam said recalling Golem.

"Your Golem fought spectacularly." Ash said.

"Thanks, I knew Golem didn't have a lot of strength left but is a proud Pokémon and wouldn't give up without a fight." Sam replied.

"Charizard was the same, when he evolved from a chameleon he was stubborn and wouldn't listen to any command I gave him. He would have thought Golem beneath him and wouldn't have bothered to battle him." Ash said.

"Well I will admit your Snorlax is strong so let's see what damage I can inflict, Flareon come back out." Sam said.

Flareon appeared in a ball of light. Its previous battle with Meganium had left it with scars over its body but it still looked ready to battle.

"Welcome back Flareon you did well fighting earlier but your opponent is stronger try and stay one step ahead." Sam said.

Flareon nodded.

"The battle between Snorlax V Flareon will commence." The referee called.

"Flareon agility, then Fire Spin." Sam called.

"Snorlax Rollout." Ash called.

Flareon started to run towards Snorlax gaining speed. Snorlax started to pick up rocks and tried to hit Flareon. The first rock missed and the second almost hit Flareon. Before Snorlax could send the third rock Flareon reached Snorlax and started to run rings around Snorlax. A fire tornado formed around Snorlax, as the heat got hotter all Ash and Sam could do was watch.

Flareon completed its last turn and shot out back to its starting position. The fire wall disappeared and Snorlax reappeared, the attack left burns over its body that would deplete its HP over time. Despite all that it was still standing.

"Nice move." Ask called.

"Thanks." Sam replied.

"Flareon still has some fight left in it I see." Ash said.

"Yep." Sam replied.

"Well, shall we continue?" Ash asked.

"Of course." Sam replied.

"Snorlax use Earthquake." Ash called.

"Flareon use Superpower." Sam called.

The earth shook as Snorlax sent an earthquake out. Flareon could do nothing to dodge it be shot forwards both attacks hit each other and both Pokémon fell to the floor. Sam could see Flareon trying to get up. Snorlax was lying on the ground completely knocked out.

The referee was about to speak when Flareon collapsed to the ground.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle this match is a draw." The referee called.

"When did Flareon learn that attack?" Ash asked.

"A move tutor told me he could learn it. I thought it would come in handy one day." Sam replied.

"Well I certainly did today." Ash said.

"After 4 battles the challenger Sam has 4 Pokémon left and the Pokémon master Ash has 3. There will now be a 30 min break, competitors you may leave the field." The referee said.

Sam turned and walked back to the dressing room she had been allocated. She sat and closed her eyes. In her mind she replayed the battles she had just fought, she knew Ash had a weakness, she just didn't know what it was.

After 10 minutes she took her remaining pokeballs out and realised her Pokémon.

"We have done well so far both Flareon and Golem have fought and are out but they managed to knockout 3 of Ash's team. But I have no idea what his remaining Pokémon are so the remaining matches are not going to be easy but even if we fail we can be proud of what we have achieved." She said.

The Pokémon nodded. Sam looked at one of her Pokémon and said.

"The Pokémon you fought last time is gone but you have gotten stronger since the last time Ash saw you so whatever you face you I know you will do well."

The Pokémon nodded. Sam was sorting out whom to send out next when announcement made her jump.

"The match for the Pokémon title is about to continue would the challenger Sam please make their way back to the arena."

Sam listened and said to herself and the rest of her team. "It's time; these next matches will be the best we have ever fought."

She recalled her Pokémon and made the long walk back to the arena. She stopped just short of the entrance and listened. The roar of the crowd was almost deafening but Sam drew on the crowd's enthusiasm and sprit to calm her nerves.

"The time is now here ladies and gentlemen. Will Ash reclaim his Pokémon title for an 8th time or will the challenger Sam succeeded this time? So please make some noise for the Pokémon master Ash and his challenger Sam." The announcer said.

Sam walked into the stadium. The crowd went crazy but Sam hardly heard them as she made her way back to the arena. She met Ash in the middle.

"Good luck Sam. Whatever the outcome you are a worthy opponent." Ash said.

"Thank you." Sam replied.

They both shook hands and then made their way back to their podiums.

"The Pokémon battle for the Pokémon title will now continue trainers realise your Pokémon." The referee said.

"Let's go!" Sam and Ash said together.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked it.**

 **Please review.**

 **Also can anyone recommend a Harry Potter beta reader as I have a Harry Potter story but i need help with it, thanks.**


End file.
